Story
in the magical world where Sika's younger daughter Mai-ly(mostly called Mai) starts her first year at witch school and doesn't really fit in to well. She is a proclaimed genius having discovered how to more accurately travel back to the past and then to the preasent. On her 6th birthday she is suppose to visit the queen and princess, however the princess goes missing and everyone is looking for her. Mai's friend named Hanako leads her away to inside a tree where they are teleoported to the human world. Mai finds out that Hanako is actually princess Flora. A week or so later the princess once again disappears Mai goes to look for her in the human world followed by Akari,Yoshiki,Nozomi and Nadeshiko(daughters of Olivia, Yuka, Mika and Yuki respectively) and they find out that Flora was kidnapped.At first the other daughters of the symphonys can not travel to the human because they were born in the human world(or in Ruby's case concivied in the human world) and were thus could not travel back because magical beings were no longer able to go there. As the story goes on the girls meet a girl named Yuko and a girl from the future named Keiko and they are said to be key parts of the way to find Flora. Three years after the events of Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan the magic world and human world are both in Peril. Since the witch frog curse was removed there was no reason for witches to have appertinces. The worlds are linked and since there is a lack of humans entering the magic world and a lack of witches in the human world the two are starting to separtate, which causes eartquakes.These events are predicted to happen and it is predicted that eight girls will save both worlds from destruction. This is said to take place after a new queen reigns over the witch world.Pop Harukaze now in the 5thgrade is one of the chosen eight girls. She is told by Hana-chan(who is the new queen) to find the other six chosen ones, saying that she is also a chosen one. As a few weeks go by Pop locates four of the six other chosen ones. Her classmate Mika Waku the sister of Non-chan(from Ojamajo Doremi Naisho) who is exteremly shy, Natasha Seleen a sportive 4th grade transfer student, Sara Cara a short 7th grader and Sika Seleen, Natasha's famous cousin who lives in Osaka and is in the 6th grade. Though they don't all get along at first they become good friends, though not all of them are aware of it.As more time goes on they find three more chosen ones and find out that Hana-chan misread the legend and is not actually a chosen one. These girls are quite a bit younger than the others, Olivia Cara is a 1rst grader and Sara's sister and Yuki Afex a candy loving preschooler. The third girl is Yuki's twin sister Yuka, who acts similar to Yuki but is a little more mature and less childish. Yuka started playing with Yuki's tap and fell into a magical sleep. With the power of magical stage they managed to wake her up and remained un phased by it, proving that the girls are infact the chosen ones.During the whole story they are facing off with a group of corrupt wizards called Destroy 7. Who they find out are the actual source of the destruction not the lack communication of the worlds. The girls save the worlds and the wizards and go on living normal lives(with magic), until much later where they are forced a to make a decision that change their lives for ever(last chapter of OS Naisho) . Yuki decides to go back to Misora to go to high school after spending middle school in a fancy Patissiere school. She attends the same all girl high school that Olivia attends(Pop and Sara having attended there in the past). Yuki decides to join the music club that Olivia is a part of and wants to make it a band based club having most of the time playing classical music.